Radio
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Katie ve a Fred y prefiere mirar a otro lado. Nunca ha conocido a nadie tan inaguantable, de verdad... Katie/Fred, oneshoot. Otro trastorno de pareja musical reto del foro Weird Sisters .


_Lo mío no es serio, es de persona trastornada, de verdad. Los retos de Weird Sisters acaban haciendo de mí una persona con muchos problemas y no sé cómo excusarme, pero he escrito otro Onshoot. Si queréis lincharme, podré comprenderlo. Por lo demás, sólo me queda decir que se trata de un Katie/Fred (mi primero, es un momento épico xD) con la canción Radio, de Robbie Williams. Podéis escucharla mientras lo leéis. También podéis marcharos y fingir que nunca habéis estado aquí, yo lo entendería, de verdad._

_No lo odiéis mucho,_

_Kira._

* * *

**Radio**

Alicia siempre se mete con ella y le dice que no entiende por qué le odia. Eso no es cierto, ella no le odia, simplemente le cuesta mucho soportarle. Le ve a todas horas, en clase, en el comedor, en la sala común y en los entrenamientos de quidditch. El único reducto de salvación es su propio dormitorio e incluso empieza a dudarlo, porque una vez, aún no sabe cómo, él logró colarse allí para continuar con la sesión de risas a su costa que había iniciado en la sala común. Ella, por supuesto, le echó rápidamente, roja como la grana, y lo dejó en las escaleras que pronto se hicieron rampa y lo tiraron al suelo.

Fred es ruidoso, bromista, incapaz de tomarse algo en serio (a menos que le digan que Honeydukes está a punto de cerrar, nunca lo vio tan deprimido como entonces, incluso aunque todo resultó una broma), la molesta y le mete el dedo en el ojo y le hace cosquillas en el cuello. Katie se defiende como puede, pero todo se complica, porque ella siempre ha sido tímida y prefiere que nadie la mire mucho para protegerse de posibles ataques. Sólo se ve capaz de contrarrestarle en el aire, pero no pueden pasarse el día volando, sería muy incómodo.

Fred le tiró una vez de las coletas cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, y a partir de ahí todo se hizo habitual. Katie hace años que lleva el pelo suelto y que ha aprendido a golpear con rapidez cuando él le tira de un mechón, haciéndole recular dolorido, pero se sigue sintiendo como esa niña de primero intimidada.

Tiene la maldita manía de poner la música a todo volumen cuando acaba de entrenar, volar, derrapar o lo que sea en el campo y vuelve a ducharse a los vestuarios. Las duchas femeninas están al otro lado de la pared y todos los muros tiemblan sacudidos por el ritmo de la canción de turno. Además, tiene un gusto musical horrible. Se cree con derecho a reinar en el pequeño y vacío palacio, y a ella el ritmo cardíaco se le acopla al de la canción y empieza a marearse. Pero no le dice nada, porque es educada y, según la mayoría, dulce, y además sólo le queda atarse los zapatos para poder salir de allí, alejándose del inminente dolor de cabeza.

A Katie casi le dan ganas de tirarse de los pelos cuando le oye hablar de chicas en la mesa, y eso hace que Alicia se ría divertida, con la cara oculta por el pelo, y que Angelina ruede los ojos y siga leyendo sus revistas sin más interés.

- Vamos, vamos, hermanito, vas a tener que ponerle un poco más de interés que eso – le dice George a su hermano pequeño, que observa a Granger alejarse de la mesa con la nariz en alto.

- Deberías probar a hacerla reír, aunque creo que con tu cara le basta, Ronnie – dice Fred, con tono sabihondo.

- Como si vosotros fueseis los iconos sexuales del colegio – se pica Ron. A su lado, Harry se ríe discretamente.

- No hace falta ser un genio para conseguir atrapar a una chica – replica Fred como si estuviese muy enterado -. Un par de frases bonitas, unas flores y está todo hecho.

- Claro, Fred. Ya puedo ver a todas esas chicas rodeándote desesperadas por un poco de tu atención – se burla George, rodando los ojos.

- Hablas con el Dios del Romance, querido hermano – replica él, enarcando una ceja.

Katie bufa y resopla y todos la miran, pero en vez de encogerse un poco más en sí misma como haría con cualquier otra gente, se limita a beberse su copa de zumo y recoger sus libros.

- Si el chico se fía de tus consejos acabará siendo una solterona – dice, antes de alejarse por el mismo camino que Granger.

- ¡Eso ha dolido, Bell! – le grita Fred, llevándose una mano al corazón con expresión herida.

Fred Weasley es un tipo molesto, se dice cuando se descubre a solas pensando en su última conversación (_por llamarla de alguna manera_). Le roba las bromas a veces y cuando cree que no está mirando, estira el cuello y copia algunas de sus respuestas durante los exámenes. Katie hace como que no se fija porque no quiere perder puntos para su propia casa, pero luego se venga y le pone una zancadilla discreta, haciéndole tropezar en el pasillo.

No es capaz de entender qué pasa, porque ella siempre es el objetivo de sus palabras o por qué la mira con interés académico algunas tardes en la sala común, pero se pone nerviosa y acaba teniendo que marcharse a su cuarto. También desaparece cuando él y George se ponen a armar jaleo, sobre todo las noches antes de algún partido, cuando más inquietos se sienten y menos ganas de dormir tienen. Desahogan su tensión como pueden, pero a ella sólo consiguen hacerla sentirse con el corazón más cerca de la garganta.

La final de la Copa de Quidditch está a la vuelta de la esquina y ella preferiría leer tranquila y comer ranas de chocolate con Alicia, que termina sus deberes de Herbología en la alfombra, pero no puede concentrarse. Los gemelos han puesto la radio a todo volumen y entretienen a un grupo de espectadores curiosos mientras hacen el idiota.

- Alguien va a dormir como un bebé esta noche – comenta Alicia, sonriendo mientras los mira.

Katie no replica. Algo le está pasando por dentro, puede sentirlo aunque no puede identificarlo. Se siente molesta y a la vez tiene la necesidad de hacer algo, así que se levanta y, aunque no es prefecta, se acerca al círculo de descerebrados, abriéndose paso a codazos hasta llegar a la primera fila. Quiere hacer que paren para poder estar tranquila. Está a punto de gritar algo para hacerse oír por encima del jaleo cuando una mano la agarra y la saca al centro, llevándola y trayéndola de un lado a otro, haciéndola girar con rapidez.

- ¡Vamos, Bell! ¡Será tu castigo divino por lo de esta mañana en el comedor! – dice Fred en voz alta, y Katie se percata de que es él quien la está haciendo bailar (_o algo parecido)_ - ¡Muévete, salta, grita algo! ¡Esto relaja!

- ¡Eres un capullo! – claro, ella le hace caso y lo grita, justo en el momento en que la música para porque la canción ha terminado.

Todo el mundo se echa a reír y ella se pone tan roja que casi le sale vapor de las orejas. Se suelta bruscamente del agarre del chico y se separa un par de pasos. La radio anuncia una balada y la gente se dispersa, porque las canciones lentas no son igual de divertidas. George les lanza una mirada de soslayo y corre junto a Angelina, que tiene una botella de agua de la que robarle un poco que beber. Fred todavía la mira.

- Qué poco sentido del humor, Bell – se queja con una sonrisa que desmiente sus palabras - ¿Miedo a caerte de lo patosa que eres? Pensaba agarrarte, a menos que me pisases, claro.

- Argh, no te aguanto – se queja antes de marcharse a su habitación casi pateando los escalones.

Algo está pasando, porque puede oír a George reírse de su hermano y las toses atragantadas de Ron y Ginny en un rincón, cada vez más apagadas a medida que se aleja, aunque no es capaz de decir qué sucede.

No puede ver a Fred encogerse de hombros resignado y tirarse en un sofá junto a la prole Weasley, Granger y Potter. No puede ver las miradas evaluadoras y las sonrisitas de suficiencia de todos. Y como ya se ha encerrado a cal y canto en su dormitorio tampoco puede oír la conversación que tienen.

- Así no vas a conseguir que salga contigo, _hermano_ – dice George con retintín.

- Tiempo al tiempo, pequeño aprendiz. Soy el Dios del Romance, ¿recuerdas?

* * *

_Si has perdido diez minutos de tu vida leyéndolo, perder tres más para un review no sería tan grave. En proporción, quiero decir..._


End file.
